A Day of Love A YukioxRin YAOI Story
by Kat Castoreno-Sama
Summary: This is about Rin's real feeling's for his brother Yukio


A Day Of Love (A YukioxRin YAOI Story)

"WAHHHHHH! Its Late I'm gonna be late for school!" Rin said screaming his head out running in the hallway. "Nii-san! School isn't until 9:30 it's 9:00 you still have 30 more minutes!" Yukio (Rin's twin Younger brother) said looking at Rin with a smile on his face. Rin felt kinda stupid for running and screaming in the dorm hallway "well i might as well go back to bed then" Rin was about to head tword's his room when Yukio grabed his arm "Nii-san you need to go change and did you do your homework?" Rin jerked back and hit his head on the wall "ow that hurt" Rin softly petted his head and said "I'm gonna go change right now"

"Nii-san did you do your Homework?"

Rin looked confused and said "Eh? We had homework?" Yukio's face turned pale as his brother said those words "NII-SAN YOU FORGOT YOU HAD HOMEWORK?" Yukio ran to the table and quickly grabed his text book's "_Yukio?_" Rin thought in his head. As he went to his room to change.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong" The morning school bells went warning all of the students that class was about to begin."All right class take your seats" the teacher said while looking at the language book. All of the students sat in their seats Rin sat Next to the window on the left side of the class "_man here we go again another boring lesson_" Rin thought looking out the window."Na did you hear? Yukio-san is probally gonna be nominated for the student council president!" one of the Female student's said to another Female student.

"Yukio na" Rin said softly while smiling "that guy really is a great person unlike me his older brother" Rin started to remember the past how people treated him differently and that they would always call him a "Demon" little did he know back then that he was Satan's son "Hahahaha now everything makes sence" Rin laughed.

"okumura Okumura!" The teacher called out "Okumura Pay attention!" the teacher put a book on Rin's desk "maybe you need a rest room break" "Yes sir" Rin got up going to the rest room.

"Yahh! man i thought i would never get out of their!" Rin stretched in the hallway as he felt relived to get out "hu?" Rin stopped at a window looking out at his brother who was pre occupied by Female students.

"Yukio-san do you have a partner for the dance?" one student asked "Yukio-san would you eat with me at lunch?" another student asked.

Rin just looked out the window watching his brother laughing and talking to the Female students "_theirs no way he would ever love me more than a brother_" Rin thought clutching his fist "_he needs to be with a woman I'm a man so that would be_ _weird_" Rin Closed his eye's and kept walking "_I need to ignore what my heart is saying_ _or else I wont be able to hold back_" Yukio saw Rin going to the bath room with his fist clenched up "Nii-san?" Yukio followed Rin to the bath room.

"Nii-san" Yukio called out "Yukio?" Rin said while realizing he was being followed by Yukio "_N-No I can't see him right now_" Rin ran to the rest room not knowing he was blushing "Nii-san Wait!" Yukio ran after Rin "Nii-san you in their?" Yukio was standing in front of a door"Yukio what are you doing in the rest room?" Rin blurted out holding the door's lock so that Yukio would not enter.

"Nii-san please come out I have something to tell you" "it's important" Yukio said softly while looking at his feet "_What should i do? Should I listen to what Yukio has to_ s_ay? Or make a run for it?_" Rin was having a fight between his Heart and his Mind until he decided to listen what Yukio had to say.

Rin let go of the door and said "what did you want to talk about?" Yukio hugged Rin and said "I love you Nii-san" Rin blushed and said "of course you do I'm your brother I love you too" "NO! That's not what I meant! I Love you" Yukiio held Rin close to his body "Yu-Yukio? What exactly do you mean I don't understand" Rin's tail came out from under his shirt.

Note:Since Rin is Satan's son he has a Demon tail that he usually hides under his shirt.

"_I wont be able to control myself if i don't do something fast!_" Rin pushed Yukio away "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHY WOULD YOU LOVE ME? IM A GUY!" Rin yelled out feeling hot inside.

"You are a guy and? That doesn't matter to me" Yukio walked tword Rin "I love you isn't that all that matter's?" "DON'T BE STUPID WHY WOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH A MAN MUCH LESS MY OWN BROTH-!" Yukio pulled Rin and their lips met out of anger Yukio pushed Rin down to the floor "I'm gonna make you understand how much you mean to me!" Yukio kissed Rin "Yukio! We can't not here mmm!" "don't worry Nii-san no one is here at this time everyone is in class" Yukio said kissing Rin's Chest.

"_Class isn't that where I'm supposed to be and not here doing this_" Rin thought as he felt embarrassed.

"Yukio AH!" Rin cried when Yukio touched his XXX "Yukio no that's dirty" Rin said weakly holding his mouth so no would hear him "Nii-san your doing a good job" Yukio said while touching Rin's tail.

"_I can't believe how good this feels_" Rin thought while Yukio was touching his XXX "Nii-san this might hurt but it will be ok" Yukio pressed his finger against Rin "AHHH HAA!" Rin cried out "Yukio" Rin pulled Yukio close to him so that he can feel Yukio's warmth .

"Your almost ready now take a deep breath this is gonna hurt" Yukio thrusted in Rin "KYAHHHH! It hurts! put it out!" "Nii-san its okay relax" Yukio touched Rin's tail.

Rin moaned enjoying the pain and the pleaser.

"Yukio you didn't have to so rough on me! You Jerk!" Rin Hit Yukio with a Book "Well at least you now know how much you mean to me" Yukio Sparkled with relief "TEME!" Rin started chasing Yukio all over the school grounds "exuse me but where have you both been?" The teacher said,looking at both of them and he demanded a answer from both of them "well you see Sensei we were at the rest room" Yukio said with Honesty in his eye's "You both are going to detention!" The teacher said "you thought you could play hooky did ya well i think not!".

"This is all your fault Yukio!" Rin said hissing at Yukio

"well at least you now know how i feel!"

Yukio said holding Rin's Hand "_Yeah I'm happy I never thought that Yukio felt that way_ _about me at all I Hope that no matter what I'll always be by Yukio's Side weather it_ _be as a Demon,Human or Exorcist_" Rin thought as he held his brother's hand.

Property of Kat Castoreno Sama

Do not use unless i give you PERMISSION!


End file.
